Kwudoshe and Kwushado
by Kwushado
Summary: This is about a woman who birthed a powerful child. That she had to hide away for a while so he didn't have to get tested for his genes. Find out what this mother does with her son Kwudoshe and soon to come Kwushado.


(Authors note)

This is my first typed story that I have ever wrote and I just want to say thank for reading and enjoy .

(Chapter 1)

I opened my eyes trying to understand what I had done. I looked down and saw a beautiful baby boy. He was not crying just staring with the intent of a warrior. He was coated in blood. He did not seem to care. The doctor then looked into his eyes to see his spirit animal. His eyes were dark purple. The doctors eyes widened as he saw this. Purple the colour of the dragon a rare spirit animal. I looked down at him and remembered what they did to purples. They take them and test them. It took all the strength I could channel to get up and run. The doctor chased me but I was a elite warrior rank 500\193,931. So I was much faster than him. I ran out the hospital and looked down at my baby boy and said "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you". I heard police sirens. I ran to the great river of Goliath. I turned around and saw I was surrounded. I dropped Kwudoshe into the river as I was getting blasted by a centered KI wave point blank. I woke up in the hospital bandaged up. I looked around and noticed it was a prison hospital. I was strapped to a chair. I tried to move, but I couldn't. A Elite warrior rank 100 came in I looked at him. He looked at me. He then said "you understand what you did right"? I looked at him and said " I understand that you were going to turn him in to a lab rat". "What we were going to do with him is none of your concern " he said. I looked at him and said "go to hell". He walked over to me and slapped me straight across the face. " you do not get to tell me what to fucking do" he said. I angrily glared at him with murderous intentions." you dropped your son in Goliath river" he said. " who cares what I did with him it was one purple" I said. "It matters because we don't know what purple are capable of doing " he said. I understand why they felt that way. I myself have encountered what they called a stray purple.It was horrible. He was killing every one in sight. Left and right dead bodies. It was horrid. I looked at him and said"what are you planning to do with me". He then said" I'm going to throw you in a jail cell". That's exactly what he did. I was laying down in my cell bed. Pondering what I was going to do next. My cell mates were low class,but ranks don't matter in prison. One of them walked up to me and ran his hand down my shirt. I grabbed his wrist and dislocated it. He yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. His cell mates then tried to jump me there was four others. I got up and said"do you really want to fight me". They then proceeded to sprint at me. One threw a punch. I ducked and punched his back so hard I broke it. I round house kicked another one into a wall breaking his legs. Smashed the last twos head together springing there skulls. The guy with the dislocated wrist hour up and said"you fucking bitch". I said"so what I own the fact that I am a bitch". He charged at me with unrelenting force. I dodged and grabbed his arm and broke it. He once more fell to the ground . By time the guards got here I was laying in my bunk bed trying to sleep.

I woke up in a highly guarded solitary confinement. The walls made of pure titanium mixed with concentrated electron shocks if I were to touch the wall. I was strapped to a chair.also there was guards standing inside and out. Laser guns pointing at me. Also a trap door under me that can drop sending me directly into a pit of lava. One more thing there was a sword ready to swing down and impale me at any moment. I was trapped. I did not know what to do. I just sat there and waited for something to happen. For days it was the same routine. Cell time, lunch, field time, fighting with other inmates,and then, lights out. Same thing every day. Until one day a officer walked in and said"you made bail" .I got unhooked from the chair and changed clothes and sprinted to the door

Then I stopped and thought who bailed me out. I asked a guard who bailed me out. It was the king of beasts. I looked at him and said"your joking right ". He said"do I look like I'm joking". I walked outside confused about this. I then saw him. The king of beasts. Stand-in there in all his glory. I looked at him and said "why did you waste your time on bailing me out my lord". He said" it's because I uhh ugh I its because you had a child with a sayin ". I said "I'm so Flabergasted "." So you bailed me out of prison because my spouse is a sayin ". Yes he said. " it's because we are proposing a treaty with the sayin race and we don't want to insult them in any way". "I'm free to go"i asked. He nodded in agreement. I turned around and ran to Goliath river and jumped in. I just swam down the river,but there was no hope. I climbed onto shore crying. I just sat there and fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of what sounded like a war. And I was right. I ran to head quarters and said. "Lord commander what's happening ". He said "the sayin treaty did not go as planned ". "So we're at war with them ". I then had a idea of how to stop the war. I called my husband. His phone rung he picked up. "hello hello". "Daren no time for being cute" I said. "There is a war between Sayins and beasts". Daren yelled "what when did it start". " it started today"."So what do you want me to do " he said. "I want you to show off our marriage license to prove that peace is possible "."Okay sounds like a plan " said Daren. I hung up. I ran back to our little log cabin in the woods. I waited until Daren came. He busted through the door. He said "let's do this". We both ran out of the cabin and rushed into the air. As we charged into the battle field we yelled out. "every body stop"! No one stopped. We looked at each other and both channeled our chi and shot it out into the sky.Every body noticed the powers of a beast and a sayin mixed together. People turned and stared as we stood there with stern looks that said pay attention. The beast and sayin leaders walked out into our sight of view. They looked impressed yet a bit frightened. I looked at Daren and back are the lords. I then said"There is no need for war". The sayin lord said" I object ". I said something I never thought I'd say to the lord of sayins. I said "Shut the fuck up you idiotic piece of shit ".Daren was trying his best not to laugh. The sayin Lord looked at me and said"who do you think you are BITCH"! The sayin Lord charged at me with unbeatable limit breaking speed. I felt a wave of pain but I did not see where it came from. I plugged to the ground so fast I was on fire. I hit the ground with a hard THUD. I got up with a sprung shoulder staggering around. I tripped over myself. I started seeing darkness. I saw a shadowy figure walk up to me. It was Daren he grabbed my hand I then remembered what I was doing. I flew back in the sky. I looked at the sayin Lord with a mad look. I shouted "We have proof that peace is possible ". As you all know I'm a beast Daren is a sayin. I then pulled out our marriage license. Every one gasped in awe. The sayin Lord shot a ki blast at our marriage license and burnt it. He said "no peace only war". He charged at me again a rush a pain vibrated throughout my body I fell down to the ground. As I fell I saw him charging at me. The sayin Lord was about to hit me when Daren jumped in the way. I felt the pure force of the punch through Daren as we both hit the ground. I heard the sound of war as I closed my eyes. Darkness blue ocean darkness. I was in the Goliath river. I was swimming as I saw my baby. I yelled "kwudoshe kwudoshe"! I swam and swam. But the current was too much for me. I lost control of my body and sunk. I struggled and closed my eyes. I stopped struggling. All was then still. Then I woke up. My clothes were damp. I was bloody my arm and legs were broken. I crawled across the shore of the beach. I grunted in pain. Just thinking about Kwudoshe made me depressed . I didn't know where I was. I looked around unsure of my surroundings. I looked up at the sky. I saw some smoke coming from the south west area. I crawled to a tree. I grabbed a branch and attempted to pull my self up. I fell to my knees. I tried again and again for 5 minutes. Until a had a idea. I grabbed a strong branch and tore it off. I used the branch to support my self stand up. I got up and walked towards the smoke. I struggled to stay up. It took me 15 minutes to walk to the smoke. By time I got there I was so tired I just couldn't resist the urge to pass out. The last thing I saw was a shadowy figure looking down at me smiling. Then I blacked out. I woke up to the sound of a blowpipe. I looked around in confusion about where I was. I saw some sort of sphere like device. It was spinning around in circles. When it stopped spinning around it slowly turned at me. It made a strange beeping noise. A bunch of people who looked like natives charged into the room. One pointed a spear at my neck three others pulled out a knife. They said " Wozzeck ". I said "what the heck you say". They looked at each other and nodded. Then they said "sorry we aren't verry god worh Englosh"."it's okay. I sat up in the bed. They pointed out there weapons in alert. Behind them there was a mirror. I saw myself. A tall skinny girl. Brown eyes black hair mascara melted on my face. Bloody and bruised. I was ugly in my opinion. The natives looked at me. They asked"who are you". I said "my name is Siariah Delmasifo. They said "are you the mother of Kwudoshe Delmasifo. My eyes started to tear up as I heard his name. I said "where is he now". They all backed away from the door. The chief walked in. He had my son. I grabbed my baby from him. I gave him a big kiss. I smiled. His eyes glinted with power. He was one day be a great warrior. I stayed in there for I don't know how long just smiling at Kwudoshe. Happy he was alive. I fell asleep with Kwudoshe on my chest. I did not remember my dream. Whatever it was it was probably about Kwudoshe. I woke up in a hospital bed. Kwudoshe was sound asleep on me. I saw something walking towards me. It was. (To be continued)


End file.
